Conventionally, a roman shade which is attached to an opening such as a window or the like of a house from an inside of the room has been known. The roman shade for lifting up/down a fabric of which upper end is attached to a head rail is configured such that the fabric covers the opening and, if required, the fabric is tucked up by rolling up a lift cord in order to let the light in. Recently, a demand for a roman shade including two pieces of fabric is increasing. The roman shade including two pieces of fabric which are attached to a single head rail is proposed, (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3379934 ((“JP '934”) claim 1, paragraph [0039] of the text, and FIG. 3). An example of such roman shade includes one in which upper ends of a first fabric and a second fabric are attached to a front surface and a rear surface of the head rail, respectively.
The roman shade is a multi-fabric roman shade in which the two pieces of fabric are attached to a front surface and a rear surface of the head rail, respectively. In the roman shade, a first lift cord and a second lift cord are suspended from the head rail between the first fabric and the second fabric attached to the front surface and the rear surface of the head rail, respectively. Then, an insertion hole is formed near an upper end of the second fabric to allow the second lift cord suspended from the head rail to be inserted into the insertion hole, thereby routing the second lift cord into a rear surface side of the second fabric. In the roman shade having the above described configuration, since the first lift cord and the second lift cord are routed into the rear surface sides of the first fabric and the second fabric, respectively, both lift cords are not exposed when viewed from a front side, and therefore, better appearance can be provided.
However, in the roman shade disclosed in the above conventional JP '934 when only the first fabric is tucked up near to the head rail while the second fabric is down, the insertion hole formed near the upper end of the second fabric is exposed to an inside of the room, thereby causing a problem of degradedness of the appearance of the second fabric.
Also, in the roman shade as disclosed in the above conventional JP '934 since the insertion hole must be formed at a position of the second fabric so as to correspond to a suspended position of the second lift cord, there was a problem in increasing the number of manufacturing steps of the second fabric.
Further, in the roman shade as disclosed in the above conventional JP '934 if a strong light shines onto the second fabric while the first fabric and the second fabric are down, since the light is irradiated onto the first fabric in the form of a spot light through the insertion hole formed in the second fabric, the strong light in the form of the spot light will come into the room through the first fabric if the first fabric is made of a relatively thin fabric. Namely, there is a problem of occurring a filtering of the light in the form of the spot light into the room.
On the other hand, in the roman shade as disclosed in the above conventional JP '934 the head rail is generally mounted horizontally onto a wall surface or a ceiling of the room at a position above an opening such as a window, such that, although it is relatively easy to attach the upper end of the first fabric onto the front surface of the head rail which is facing to the inside of the room, there is such a problem that it requires relatively large number of manufacturing steps to attach the upper end of the second fabric onto the rear surface of the head rail which is facing to the wall surface of the room because of a relatively small space between the rear surface of the head rail and the wall surface of the room.
In order to resolve the above problem, it is conceived that the head rail is mounted onto the wall surface or the like of the room while upper end of the second fabric is preliminary attached to the rear surface of the head rail. However, mounting the head rail, on which the fabric has been preliminary attached, onto the wall surface or the like of the room involves remarkably lower workability in comparison with mounting the head rail without the fabric onto the wall surface or the like of the room. Also, after the head rail is mounted onto the wall surface or the like of the room, the first fabric and the second fabric may be exchanged according to a user's (resident's) taste in order to change design or print of the fabric. As such, there still was a problem of cumbersome in exchanging the second fabric which is attached to the rear surface of the head rail because of a relatively small space between the rear surface of the head rail and the wall surface or the like of the room as having been described above, and thus it takes time to exchange the second fabric.
An object of the present invention is to provide such a roman shade that does not degrade the appearance of the second fabric when the first fabric is tucked up near to the head rail, that does not increase the number of manufacturing steps of the second fabric, and that can prevent the light in the form of the spot light from filtering into the room even if light shines onto the second fabric while the first fabric and the second fabric are down.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a roman shade which can provide an easy attachment of the second fabric onto an extension member extending from the head rail mounted onto the wall surface or the like of the room and an easy exchange of the second fabric.